Something I Remember
by Asher Elric
Summary: Remus recalls the meeting of friends...
1. Moony's Remembrance

Summary – Remus Recalls the meeting of friends.

_**Something I Remember**_

****

* * *

****

Remus Lupin was sick. In fact, he was always sick, and he hated being sick, but he had gotten used to it. It was just the day after the full moon and he was made to sit around the Black Family manor with a book and tea. Mrs. Weasely wouldn't let him do a thing because he was getting over the night before.

And so, Remus was bored for the day. He put most of his time into research in the library – when he was in school it was the only other place anyone could find him in five minutes flat. Now, as an adult and banned from doing anything, Remus had gone to the library in order to do something. Not that he actually had anything to research, but he liked the books anyway.

When dinner finally rolled around; Remus met up with the Golden Trio. Harry, Ron and Hermione greeted him and Remus was pleasantly surprised when Harry gave him a hug. Remus smiled kindly at Harry. He was a lot like his father. James made sure to be quiet after a full moon and Sirius followed James in almost everything.

The guests for dinner that night included, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Severus Snape (only because the rules that Black had put on him were Null-and-void since his death), Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. Along with the Weasely children, Harry and Hermione.

There was hardly any dinner conversation; and Remus found that he wished for the old times. When James and Sirius were playing tricks on others at the table. Or waiting for a huge prank to be done before everyone in the great hall. Peter always followed them, he was more of a worshiper of the older boys. It had always gotten onto their nerves because Peter almost never did come up with any good pranks. But Peter would say something brilliant every once in a while.

"Remus, is something?" Harry asked, poking Remus in the side. Remus looked at him.

"No, why do you ask?" Remus asked.

"No reason, you just looked sad," Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, we've been worried about you," Ron put in, though no one could understand him. (Remus could, he had a lot of practice with Sirius and James)

"It's nothing," Remus shrugged. The table was quiet.

"Are you sure there is nothing you want to share?" McGonagall asked. Remus gave her a look. The same one he would whenever something was bothering him but he wouldn't admit it.

"Er – what are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"You mentioned the other day that there were some thing you wanted to tell Harry," McGonagall said.

"You do?" Harry asked all of a sudden.

"Er – well….maybe…"

"Please tell us something? Anything?" Harry asked.

"All right. I'll tell you how we all met on the train…"

* * *

_Remus Lupin wasn't one to make friends. In fact, he had the hardest time of making friends and being stuck in a compartment with two hyper kids and one who desperately wanted to be included grated on his nerves. _

_It had all happened rather suddenly. He remembered. Sirius Black had shown up first. He grinned at Remus before shaking the boys hand and introducing himself. Then he went on and on about what he liked and who his favorite Wizard Singer was and so on. _

_Next was James Potter; he liked Quiditch and girls with red hair (Only because his mother had red hair) – he also went on about Lily Evans of whom he had just met and swore up and down he was in love with. Remus figured that it wouldn't come to anything since they were all eleven years old. _

_Peter was last; he was actually hiding from a bunch of Slytherin boys who was after his blood for some odd reason. He had slunk like a rat into their compartment and there they had met him. It was then that James wanted to show off, and not to be out done, Sirius wanted to help. And Remus? Well, Remus just went along with it because he figured that maybe he could keep them in line. At least a little bit._

_This led to the "Train Incident" as the Professor's referred to it ever after._

_"Hey you!" Sirius yelled at the group of Slytherin boys that had chased Peter. _

_"Well, well, well," one of the boys, with white hair and blue eyes, said._

_"What do you think you are doing by chasing out friend?" James asked._

_"Oh, it's Black and a Potter!" another one of the boys said. They snickered._

_"One last times you gits! What do you think you are doing?" Sirius asked. _

_Remus and Peter watched from behind; they decided to let Sirius and James handle the situation since they knew more magic than they themselves did. _

_"It is none of your business!" the boy with the white hair replied._

_"It is out business!" and with that, Sirius Black threw a hex at the Slytherin's. Remus wasn't exactly sure what hex Sirius had used, but James followed up and after four to five more hexes, the Slytherin's were pink and blue with red polka dots for skin. Their hair was gold and red, and they itched like crazy._

_"Next time you think about ganging up on our friends we will do worse!" James said. And with that last word the boys went back to their compartment._

_"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Peter said repeatedly. _

_"Don't mention it! that was fun!" Sirius said. James had to agree. _

_"You guy's are really good? Where did you learn those?" Remus asked. Both Sirius and James launched into what books they had read over the summer and how the practiced using a stick or whatever they could get their hands on. Of course the stick didn't work, but James swore that he was able to unlock his fathers study by using one. _

* * *

"And that was really the first time your Father and Sirius hexed someone," Remus said.

"What are those hexes, by the way?" Harry asked.

"Harry James Potter! Don't you think whatever it is you are thinking!" McGonagall gave Harry a look. Harry just pouted at her.

"Just like your father whenever Minerva would catch us at something!" Remus laughed. Just hearing him laugh made Harry and the other at the table (save Snape) a little better.

"I'll tell you later, it's a Marauder's secret," Remus whispered to Harry.

"Remus John Lupin!" Mrs. Weasely almost yelled. Remus gave her a wink in reply.

"There is nothing wrong with a laugh or two," Ron said.

"Only when someone gets hexed too often. But James never did want to listen to anyone. Well, he only listened to Lily, but he had work hard to get her to even considering going out with him," Remus said.

"What was she like?" Harry asked.

"Nice, smart, pretty – top witch in the whole school!" Remus replied.

"Oh?" Hermione asked.

"Your close Hermione. But Lily, well, she was Lily. She knew a lot of hexes, jinks' and levitation charms. In fact, once she got pissed at Lucius Malfoy for something or other – anyway, she charmed a cup to spit back its contents at him whenever it was full and he just happened to pick it up. That went on for a week before she upped the anti and charmed the bench to bite his behind whenever he sat down. He finally apologized. She never did say what she was so upset at him over," Remus shrugged.

"That sounds like Harry," Hermione said.

"No way!" Harry disagreed.

"I would say you are like both in several ways," Remus replied.

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"Something I remember, Something that happened in September. Only love found its way, for me to the sea…"

THE END


	2. Imprtance of Feelings

Summary – Remus and Molly have a fight.

**Something I Remember**

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**

"Remus, I appreciate the fact that you want to share…" Molly started.

"But you don't want your boys to follow the Marauders example?" Remus cut her off.

"Exactly!"

Remus pouted at Molly, her husband sat at the table with him. Arthur honestly didn't mind the fact that his boys (Gred and Forge) wanted to open a joke shop. He didn't mind the fact that Remus was finally opening up. The Werewolf had lost everyone close to him, the only link he had to the past was Harry, and vise versa. He sighed as his wife reamed Remus a new one.

"My boys will have a good job at the Ministry!" she said.

"But, what if they don't want too?" Remus asked.

"Why wouldn't they?" Molly looked flabbergasted.

"Molly, look – I honestly didn't mean to offend you when I tell them some of the pranks that myself, Sirius and James did. Lily hated it with a passion. But, it was fun, and we got close. We weren't only mates, we were friends. They made up my pack," Remus almost whispered. Molly could hardly hear him.

"Remus…I…" Molly honestly didn't know what to say.

"It's all right," Remus replied. Then he stood and exited the kitchen. Molly broke down in tears and Arthur got up and put his arms around her.

"Mollywobbles, it's all right," he said.

"I can't believe I hadn't realized it!" she cried.

"Realized what?" Arthur asked.

"He misses his friends," she whispered.

* * *

"Remus!" Harry called, he poked his head into the bedroom that Remus had shared with Sirius. The former professor look down and he hadn't even replied back when Harry had called his name.

"Moony?" Harry called. And yet, Remus didn't say a thing. Harry sighed and gave up. Instead, he went to his bed room where he found Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins.

"Guy's, something is wrong with Remus," Harry said, flopping down on the bed next to Ginny.

"Is he sick?" Hermione asked.

"Not exactly, I went to his bedroom and he didn't even acknowledge that I had called his names," Harry replied.

"Where was he before…?" George started.

"You found him?" Fred finished.

"I don't know, I think he may have been with your parents," Harry replied.

"Hmmm…."

"Maybe mum decided to give him a lecture about telling us stories of his times…"

"At Hogwarts. About the Marauder's and such as it is," Fred and George both shrugged at the same time.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Ron asked.

"I'd like to cheer him up, but he won't talk to me," Harry said.

"I have an idea," Fred grinned.

"Ah, are you thinking what I am thinking?" George asked his twin.

"Indeed I am, it is time that we put our pranking prowess to work!"

Fred and George filled the others in on what they were supposed to do.

* * *

_James Potter and Sirius Black happened to be the two Gryffindor's that honestly didn't mind getting detention. Of course, they always tried to get out of it. It was all a game any way. They figured that if they were caught at doing something, they might as well try and talk themselves out of it. However, sometimes it didn't happen and they got detention anyway. _

_This time however, they had the perfect plan. Not one of those that just happened to come to them while they were walking between classes. It was a stupid rule to not do magic between classes, no one followed that lousy rule! (at least, that was what Sirius said) and so – this was the revenge they had wanted since the week before._

_**One Week Previous**_

_Lily was crying. She tried to be nice to everyone, even the Slytherin's. Sure it was sort of hard with Potter and Black, but at least they didn't call her a "Bitch" and "Mudblood" whenever she passed down the hall. _

_She had taken to the library where she knew Potters gang wouldn't find her. They hardly ever came here anyway. Well, except for Remus. He was basically the brains behind the operation, but Black and Potter came up with extravagant idea's. _

_And so it happened that Remus Lupin found her in the corner of the library crying. He sat besides her quietly, gently rubbing her back and not daring to ask any questions till she was ready to talk. Even then he wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to him or not. _

_"You must think that I am week," she muttered._

_"No, not at all!" Remus replied, "Why must you ask?" _

_"It's just that – no matter where I go they're always whispering behind my back. Why can't they just say it to my face? At least I'd know who to hex!" _

_"It's all right Lily, not everyone thinks that," Remus said._

_"Oh? And how do you know?" Lily gave him a glare._

_"Because, ten minutes before I found you here, James heard Snape saying something terrible about you and he hexed him. Snape has boils all over the place," Remus explained. Lily gave a little giggle at that._

_"He shouldn't have hexed Snape," she said._

_"And why not?" Remus asked._

_"Because….well…I don't know," she shrugged._

_"I don't think anyone should make fun of others. Unless they deserve it," Remus said._

_"What is that supposed to mean?" Lily asked._

_"It means that Snape and his pals were saying terrible stuff about you. James and Sirius didn't like it and so they stood up for your honor," Remus said gently. _

_"They," she sniffed, "they did?" _

_"Yup, and other Gryffindor's and some Hufflepuffs even clapped," Remus smiled._

_"Oh, I guess that's all right then," she said, whipping her eyes._

_"Are you all right now?"_

_"Yes, I think I am,"_

_**The present**_

_And so, with intent callousness and swiftness, both Sirius and James made their way to the dungeons. They hid under James' invisibility cloak as they did so. The Marauder's Map firmly in their grasp they made sure to hide behind certain statues whenever they saw the Head boy/Girl or a professor coming down the hall way. _

_Finally, they got to the statue of Salazar Slytherin – they muttered the pass word, and they were admitted. Sirius and James made their way down the short tunnel and found themselves in the Slytherin common room. No one was up and that was exactly what they were hoping for. _

_With absolutely no words, James and Sirius bounded to the boys dorm. James cast a sleeping spell on every student in the dorms and they set to work._

* * *

Remus Lupin was rather bummed out.

He didn't mean to be bummed out, but he was and he hated himself for being so. He sat in his bedroom with a book and tried to decide what he wanted to do. He knew that Molly didn't want him to tell stories about his time at Hogwarts. She thought that it hurt Harry more than help him, and she didn't want her kids to get any ideas.

Though, when ones name was Gred and Fordge Wessley, then you didn't need anyone's help to come up with pranks and pranking paraphernalia. That was just the way life was.

"Remus? Can we show you something?" Harry and Ron stood at the doorway of his room. They looked concerned for him and Remus knew that he couldn't blow them off. And so he got up from his comfortable chair and followed them.

* * *

_Lily Evans was very surprised that morning. She had gotten up, like normal. Got dressed, like normal. Combed her hair, liked normal. And got her books, like normal. What wasn't normal was the fact that all the boys at the Slytherin table wore frilly pink and yellow sun dresses. They also wore blond wigs with ringlets in their hair. _

_Lily couldn't help but giggle when she saw this, she then had to go and find James. She was sure this was all his idea. She saw him and Black in their normal seats. Lupin and Pettigrew sat besides them and they invited her over._

_"You guy's did that, didn't you?" she asked._

_"Er – with the risk of detention, yes, we did," James replied. Lily laughed again and then she hugged James Potter. He went as red as a doorknob. _

_"Thank you," she whispered._

* * *

"What is it that you have to show me?" Remus asked the boys. Harry and Ron were rather cagey about their surprise and Remus had learned long ago that when someone was being cagey it usually meant that they were up to no good. He kept this observation to himself though.

He followed the boys down to the sitting room where Ginny, Hermione and the twins were. They each had board games out and were intent on playing them. Though, Fred and George did not get the point of Muggle Monopoly.

"Hey, Remus! You know how to play muggle games, don't you?" Fred asked.

"Well…"

"Of course he does!" George interrupted.

"Come play with us, you too Harry!" Fred grinned. Ron went to join the girls.

"All right, what are you lot up too?" Remus asked, though he had the feeling that he would regret even asking them.

"Us? Up to something?" Fred gave an innocent look.

"I am afraid,"

"Good sir,"

"That you have gotten…"

"Us mixed up with someone else!"

"Because, you see…"

"We don't get up to no good…"

"We just make people laugh!" Fred and George finished at the same time.

"Oh?"

"It's a surprise, Remus, you'll see," Harry gave him a nudge.

And indeed, Remus did see; for at that moment, Molly Weasely came running out of the kitchen screaming her head off. This, of course to no one surprise, set of Mrs. Black who started in on her racial comments (Which were not appreciated).

"Molly! What is the matter? What happened?" Remus asked, he got up to calm Molly down while Harry, Ginny and Hermione went to calm down Mrs. Black.

"It's horrible!" Molly wailed.

"What is?" Remus asked.

"Go look for yourself!" she replied. Then she crossed her arms and didn't speak another word. Remus scratched behind his ear. He was utterly confused.

Confusion happens all the time; it was part of the reason why people got the name 'Sirius' mixed with the word 'Serious'. Which wasn't at all Sirius' fault! It was his mother who gave him a word others could pun around with. And so, with that in mind and knowing that it couldn't be at all that bad, Remus went to the kitchen.

Poking his head in, he saw that a pot on the stove was emitting bubbles. These bubbles were different colors – the floor was covered with these bubbles – and on the floor was green sludge. Kreatcher was scaring on the green sludge – muttering terrible things as he did so.

Remus closed the door and went back to the parlor. He gave the twins a pointed look, before getting a rather brilliant idea.

"Fred, George, would you like to help me with something?" Remus asked.

"Us?

"Help you?"

"Why, we'd be glad too!" Fred and George stood, forgetting their muggle game.

Remus took them to the kitchen where their disaster was met with a pointed look and raised eyebrows.

"Must you be so mean to your mother?" Remus asked.

"Yes, she's a nice lady…"

"And all, but we enjoy your stories…"

"And you never mentioned this prank and so…"

"We thought it was rather original…"

"And we wanted to show mum that we could come up with our own…"

"Pranks and not rely on a Marauder for it," Fred finished.

"Well, that is all fine and dandy, but won't you banish it all away and apologize to your mother?"

"Sure thing…"

"Boss! We'll get…"

"Right –"

"On –"

"It!"

* * *

Later that evening, Molly Weasely searched out the resident Werewolf. The prank her kids had pulled on her hadn't changed her mind in the latest. She honestly didn't want them to be bad. She wanted them to grow up knowing right from wrong. Knowing that they were wonderful people, and brilliantly smart. She wanted her kids to know that she loved them (even Harry, he was adopted now!) but she knew that sometimes kids could get into trouble.

She also figured that Fred and George had shown her that they were very original as well. She knew that she wouldn't keep them from her joke shop, she was fine with that. But she would never let them know that!

Eventually, she found Remus in the Black Library. He was taking notes from some old book busily. She knocked on the door frame.

"Yes, Molly?" he asked.

"I just….I justwantedtoapologizeforthewayiactedearlier!" she ran it together.

"Er – its all right. I got plenty of those from our professors when we were at school," Remus gave her a smile.

"I would just rather they work on their school work and not on pranking," she sighed.

"If it helps, pranks take a lot of planning. One time, we planned a prank for two whole months in second year – it was a lot of planning because half of the charms we needed were fourth year work. We had to make sure we got it right otherwise our prank would never have worked out. So, in the end, we learned something. And your boy's have, or will , learn something," Remus explained.

"Thank you, Remus, I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Molly said.

"It happens, it's forgiven," Remus gave her a slight smile.

"Come down for tea whenever your ready!" she said, and hugged him before she was off for the kitchen.

Remus couldn't help but think that Arthur was lucky; he had married a wonderful woman.

TBC

* * *

a/n -- Okay, this is the second istallment. I know that he didn't exactly share any memories except that of which was with himself. But, I thought that this would be rather interesting. We know that Molly is a very strong woman, but I wanted to show that feelings are valuable and that sometimes what one says is hurtful to others. 


	3. Dancing Frog and Toad

Summary – Remus is at it again! lol

**Something I Remember**

**Part 3**

* * *

Remus Lupin, the one and only last Marauder (Peter wasn't any longer, he had officially been kicked out of the small group!) was sitting in the parlor doing his most favorite thing in the whole world. Reading, it reminded him of those times when he would hide in the library for hours on end during his school years.

However, things had changed since then. He was the last of the small group of friends. It was rather sad, if he thought about it. Maybe that was why he tried to tell Harry as much as he could about his parents.

"FRED! GEORGE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!"

The unnaturalness of Harry yelling at the twins as they bounded down the stairs made Remus look up. He couldn't remember the last time he had heard Harry yell, but then again, he did a remarkable of rendition of Lily with one of her own: "POTTER! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!"

Remus shook his head while he raced to the front hallway in order to calm down Mrs. Black, she threw racial comments his way, but Remus had long ago learned to ignore such things. She was a painting anyway, so she had no opinion.

Once she was quiet and when he realized that Harry wasn't chasing after the twins. He decided that it was time that he showed Harry what being a Marauder was all about. He knew that deep inside he was still a Marauder, he got a goofy grin just then and knew that if Padfoot had been there, he would have helped.

With that in mind, Remus went up to see his favorite Stag.

Harry Potter wasn't an ordinary boy. It just so happened that he was the savior of the Wizarding world. Not that he wanted too, in fact, he had no choice in the matter because of a stupid prophecy that had absolutely no purpose. And yet it was there, hanging over his head since that day he had lost Sirius, his Godfather.

This situation wasn't helped by being forced back to the Dursley's and suffering from their "Freak" comments. He sighed as he gazed into the mirror. His hair was blue and his skin was bright orange! It was horrible!

"I see that the twins have got you," Remus said, he cautiously entered the room and shut the door behind him.

"It seem so, how am I going to get rid of this?" Harry asked, he couldn't use magic. Remus gave him a look, then he took out his wand and did a revealing charm. This charm was one he had come up with himself during his school days.

"Rogatus!" Remus said, and suddenly, the effects of the twins joke had gone and Harry looked just like he always did, sans blue hair and orange skin, that is.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked.

"We came up with it ourselves. Coming up with pranks helped us to find counter curses for some things. That was the one most used. Technically it means **to abolish**. Therefore, I suppose it is meant to abolish pranks," Remus replied.

"Good one, I should remember that," Harry muttered.

"Well…?" Remus asked.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to get revenge?" Remus gave him a look.

"Why?"

"Why? James would have been bellowing still and we wouldn't have been able to get him to normal till three hours later!" Remus replied.

"Really?"

"It's happened before," Remus shrugged.

"So, what shall we do? I can't do it without you!" Harry said, he hugged the werewolf tightly.

"Hmmmm…I have an idea…." Remus chuckled.

"Tell me!"

"It all started in second year…."

* * *

_The second year trio walked through the hallways just minding their own business. Their heads were buried in a book of charms they had gotten from the library. They cackled evilly whenever a good idea came to them. _

_Sure, it wasn't the mot original idea in the world, but it would work. It would be even better with magic as well, and so they decided to make sure that everyone knew that it was them who had done it. _

_"I say, dear chaps, this is the most marvelous idea we've had in ages!" Sirius laughed._

_"No shit, now let's get moving!" James agreed._

_"First we have to get the charms right," Remus said._

_"Practice makes perfect!" James and Sirius laughed._

* * *

Dinner at the Order Headquarters was just the usual sort. Remus had made his special Mushroom soup; he hadn't let anyone in while he was cooking. He claimed that it made him slightly nervous. Which to a point was true, however, he hadn't done this in a long time and so had to get himself acclimated to it once again.

The last time they had pulled this was in second year as a prank on the Slytherin's. But this time, it was two Weasely Gryffindor's who would be the butt of their joke. Snape would enjoy it, seeing as how last time it was pulled on him and his classmates of his own house.

Remus smirked. Never mess with the kid of a Marauder -- you just might get it back!

George and Fred Weasely weren't ones to complain whenever they had gotten a joke done on time and with fairly good results. They hadn't seem Harry for some time, they figured that he was overly embarrassed by his situation and so decided to sulk in his bedroom till the joke had worn off.

They had decided to patent that particular joke for their joke shop and were just coming up with the perfect way to market it. They laughed as they went on and one about the blue hair and orange skin.

They made their way to the kitchen where everyone, sans Harry, had been seated and were enjoying some good soup. Remus gave them their bowls with a smile (or a smirk) they couldn't exactly decide. And so, they dismissed it.

Everyone tucked into their soup with gusto. Molly thanks Remus for making dinner. She had gotten sick that particular weekend and hadn't been up to making dinner. Remus replied that he was all too happy to do so with a large grin.

That was when things had gotten quiet at the dinner table. It was as if everyone stopped what they had been doing and just stared at the twins. Remus, of course, didn't even bother. It wasn't the beginning of the potion he was interested in, it was the effects.

All of a sudden, the twins heads were transfigure into the heads of a frog and a toad. They wore yellow ballet suites with a white tutu. And they just had to get up and start dancing to the Nut Cracker. It was rather late in the season for "The Dance of the Sugar Plumb Fairies" but no one cared, it was just way too funny!

Snape put two and two together just then. He now knew that it was Remus and his friends who had pulled that particular prank on himself and his house mates during second year. He resolved to talk to Remus about it later. He sat back to enjoy the show, sneering the whole time.

"I say, dear brother –"

"I think we have been had! –"

"Indeed!"

When their dance finished, they were 'poofed' back to normal. They then noticed that everyone was laughing at them. They got red all of a sudden, before turning on Remus.

"You did this!" Fred accused.

Remus looked up at them, slightly annoyed at being interrupted while he was eating.

"You made the soup, therefore you did this!" George said.

"Excuse me? Why would I do that?" Remus gave them a look.

"Er – well…"

"Last time I checked…I wasn't the one with the blue hair and orange skin," Remus said pointedly.

That made Molly perk up; "You did what?" she asked her son's.

"It was only a harmless joke, mother!" they replied.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"Wellwouldyoulookatthetime!"

"Gottago!" and with that, the two scrambled out of the kitchen. This made those at the table snicker at them. It was then that they noticed Harry.

"Where did you come from?" Ginny asked.

"Nowhere, but look, I got a picture!" Harry said, and he held up the magicked camera. In his hands was a moving picture of Fred and George dancing.

This sent a fresh burst of laughter through out those in the kitchen. It was nice to see that the twins could also be played.

Remus was rather glad that he had been able to teach Harry something important. Something about his father.

* * *

A/N – Okay, I know that I didn't finish the Marauder era memory. But that was because I didn't want the ending of this prank to be wasted. Therefore, imagine this prank, on a bigger scale in the Hogwarts hall during some meal with a bunch of snotty Slytherin's! lol 


	4. The Singing Potion

Summary – The Singing Potion.

Disclaimer – the song featured in this chapter is not mine, it is by Tom Hoy. I just needed something demented and kinda funny! Lol! The second one is by Keith Urban just because I like country and this one is a good song!

**Something I Remember**

**Part 4**

* * *

**Remus Lupin** remembered that day that his defense class had taken on the Protonus Charm. It had been in fourth year, when they were old enough to be able to handle the magic and the fact that this charm dwindled ones magical ability for some time. 

It was something of a surprise when Professor Leighton had announced it. Lupin had been very excited because this bit of magic was very, very hard to do. Of course, he knew that he, Sirius and James would be able to do it. Poor Peter wouldn't have a chance!

That was the one fact that remained with him; the fact that he and his friends could do it, not the first, nor the second like Harry. But after a week of straight practicing they had each gotten the spell to work and they were very happy that they had done it. They got fifty house points each for their magnificent casting from Leighton and that just made everything else sweeter.

This fact also reared its ugly head during his tutoring of young Harry Potter. Harry had been adamant of facing this fear of his and Lupin was proud of the boy for doing so. He wasn't his father, but he also wasn't a second Pettigrew. And for that, Lupin was glad. Even though Lupin had asked what Harry's favorite memory was, Harry hadn't even asked him.

Lupin wasn't sure if he liked that or not. Now that he thought about it, he wouldn't have minded at all because Lily and James were Harry's parents and he had the right to know more about them if he so wished it. He had the right to go around saying "My parents were James and Lily Potter!" – and yet, he did not.

Maybe it was Snape's fault; Lupin surmised as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen that bright morning. The house was always gloomy and nothing cheerful could have ever been here. Except for those moments of Sirius' when he would steal a moment of happiness to himself before things went down the gutter.

Remus could see why Sirius never did like this house. It was too sad. But sometimes happy memories happened. Like Fred and George having transfigured frog/toad heads and dancing to the Nut Cracker. Or the simple fact that Harry had asked him oh so pleasantly to tell him a story of his parents.

"It's a rather hard spell,"

"Not really, I got it on my second try," Harry shrugged.

Lupin stopped, he knew that he shouldn't be eaves dropping. But he just couldn't help himself. Children felt compelled to talk to each other instead of to adults.

"The Protonus Charm is a bit of difficult magic, I should think you'd be able to do wandless," Hermione replied.

"It isn't as easy as that. Wandless means that you don't have anything to anchor your magic too," Harry replied.

"Yes, but if you practice, I am sure you'd be able to do it," was the reply from the book-worm.

"Sure, and who else can teach me? As you can see, my Dad can't,"

"I know," Hermione said. Her tone implied that she did know just how he felt and was sorry for the circumstances.

"Right, let's see…"

There was little talking and Lupin waited. His imagination supplied many scenario's but non of them were what he thought was really going on behind the kitchen door. It was at that moment when he decided to leave them alone and skip having an afternoon snack (Even though he needed it) to go upstairs for a good book, did he hear something shattering inside.

Without thought he rushed in, only to see Harry and Hermione standing over the remains of a teapot.

"Try and make it whole again," Hermione said. Harry just nodded and his hand hovered over the mess. Remus just watched, he didn't dare say a thing fearing that he would ruin Harry's concentration.

In a moment, and one bright blue light later the teapot was whole again.

"Wow," Harry Muttered.

The sound of applause from behind them had both kids stand up suddenly. The tea pot was set back on the table and both Harry and Hermione suddenly remembered why they liked Remus Lupin so much.

"That was wonderful, Harry," Remus smiled.

"You think so?" Harry asked.

"Of course, we never could do it," Remus chuckled.

"What did you do anyway?" Harry asked.

"Let's put on the pot and I will tell you," Remus replied.

* * *

_James Potter, the stud of Hogwarts and the sexiest boy on the face of the planet was currently looking for his two best friends in the whole world. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were his two best mates –they practically did everything together. Except to attend Muggle Studies with Remus, but that was the only thing that they did not do together._

_Once James turned a corner he saw his best mate talking up a bird. She was a Ravenclaw and giggled at everything Sirius said. He was saying something incredibly inane when James ran up to him. He put his arm through Sirius' and pulled him away._

_"Sorry, but Professor McGonagall is looking for us, by!" James said by way of explanation before dragging Sirius off._

_"PRONGS! Why'd you have to do that?" Sirius pouted._

_"Why? I'll give you two reason's why, one) she is blond, sorry mate, but she just doesn't have the brains. She shouldn't even be in Ravenclaw in the first place. And two) have you forgotten?" James asked._

_"Forgotten what?" Sirius scratched his ear._

_"Oh my! You have forgotten!"_

_"What did Sirius forget this time?" someone asked from behind them. Remus gave them an odd look._

_"Don't tell me you have also forgotten, Remus Lupin of all people!" James cried._

_"No, I have not forgotten," Remus shook his head._

_"Neither have I, now, are we going to do it or what?" Sirius asked._

_"All right then, let's go Marauders!" _

* * *

_It was all Remus Lupin's fault James would decide later while he was serving detention. But it was part of the Marauders Creed to not tattle tail on anyone else in the group. Which was a very good rule and no one really minded it, James just wanted to blame someone and he just wanted to blame Remus because he could and also because it was fun. _

_It was the simplest joke in the whole book. Death by Singing! All they did was sneak down to the kitchens before dinner. Charmed the house elves and slipped the potion into the pumpkin juice. Then they said their good by's and scrammed. If the house elves didn't know who had done the joke, than there would be no one to blame. _

_That night at dinner, as everyone was talking and just basically civilizing. A Ravenclaw student decided to sing for everyone to hear. _

"_**Mirror mirror on the wall**_

_**I crapped my pants but that's not all**_

_**I wish that everybody knew**_

_**That psychopaths have feelings too**_

_**Then maybe they'd just leave me alone…"**_

_And then the song was picked up by everyone in the room, even the professors._

**"_I have a dream that I can fly_**

_**This magic gas propels my ass into the sky**_

_**Beyond the distant stars I find a world**_

_**Where psychopaths get all the laughs**_

_**And no one hurls.**_

_**And though this place will be so cool**_

_**As people run and scream like fools**_

_**'Cause everyone's a psychopath**_

_**So no one ever takes a bath**_

_**And most people smell a lot like cheese.**_

_**I have a dream that I can fly**_

_**Was it just chance I filled my pant**_

_**To touch the sky**_

_**For now I know what path I must persue**_

_**Because the voices said go flush your meds**_

_**Behold this ass, this psychopath**_

_**Has feelings too." **_

_When the song was finished, everyone decided to laugh off the effects of the singing potion (compliments of Mr. Moony) – but that was not all, Professor McGonagall decided that someone needed pay for this latest prank and she set her sights on poor Mr. Potter who insisted that it was all the Marauder's doing. But since no one knew who the Marauder's were no one could stand up and say the exact same thing. _

_And so, James Potter served detention for two weeks. But it was worth it._

* * *

"You out a singing potion into everyone's Pumpkin juice?" Harry asked. 

"Well, yes, I did,"

"How did you do it? Can you show us?" Harry asked.

"Harry!" Hermione slapped him on the arm.

"What? It would be hilarious to see," Harry shrugged.

"Well…I guess I could demonstrate the properties of said magical potion…" Remus trailed off.

"But don't either of you tell, it's a Marauder's secret," Remus said.

"We promise, don't we Hermione?"

"Yes," Hermione sighed, but she had to admit, it would be fun.

* * *

Dinner went on as planned. Practically everyone was there. Professors, McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasely, the twins, Bill and Charlie, Ginny, Ron and of course, Remus, Hermione and Harry. 

No one had seen them making any sort of potion that afternoon. It was one of the quickest potions on the face of the planet (at least that was what James had said) and so they were able to make it in two hours without anyone the wiser. It was also pretty easy to slip it into the pumpkin juice and some of the dried powder into the tea bags (by magic of course, Remus knew a lot of things!)

Of course, it did not take long for the effects of the potion to start, and Snape just felt like singing – why, he had no idea, but he just had too!

"**I'm changing lanes an' talkin' on the phone,**

**An' drivin' way too fast.**

**An' the Interstate's jammed with gunners like me,**

**Afraid of coming in last.**

**But somewhere in the race we run,**

**We're comin' undone."**

**Dumbledore took it up next.**

**"An' days go by:**

**I can feel 'em flying like a hand out the window in the wind.**

**The cars go by:**

**Yeah, it's all we've been given, so you better start livin' right now,**

**'As days go by.**

**Ooh, ooh."**

It was the Twins turn now and they took it up in unison.

"**Out on the roof just the other night,**

**I watched the world flash by.**

**Headlights, tail-lights runnin' through a river,**

**Of neon signs, mmm, mmm.**

**But somewhere in the rush I felt:**

**We're losing ourselves**."

Charlie, Bill and their parents took up the next few lines. They sounded like cats on a wire fence but no one really cared.

"**An' days go by:**

**I can feel 'em flying like a hand out the window in the wind.**

**The cars go by:**

**It's all we've been given, so you better start livin' right now,**

**An' days go by.**

**Oh yeah, ooh, ooh.**

**Yeah, the days go by, ooh, ooh.**

**We think about tomorrow,**

**Then it slips away, oh yes it does.**

**We talk about forever,**

**But we've only got today**."

Finally everyone took up the rest of this song that no one knew that anyone else knew. It might have been a property of the potion, but Remus wasn't about to tell when no one asked him.

"**An' the days go by:**

**I can feel 'em flying like a hand out the window as the cars go by.**

**It's all we've been given, so you better start livin',**

**You better start livin',**

**Better start livin' right now.**

**'Cause days go by:**

**I can feel 'em flying like a hand out the window in the wind.**

**The cars go by:**

**It's all we've been given, so you better start livin' right now,**

**As days go by.**

**Ooh, ooh,**

**Yeah, as days go by,**

**Ooh, ooh.**

**Oh, so take 'em by the hand, they're yours an' mine.**

**Take 'em by the hand an' live your life.**

**Take 'em by the hand, don't let them off like that**

**C'mon, c'mon now.**

**Yeah, c'mon,**

**Ooh, ooh**."

Yes, Remus decided after surveying the room and the various amounts of perplexes on everyone's face. It had been nice being a Marauder before and he still hadn't lost it.

"Remus?" Mrs. Weasely called to him.

"Do you know what just happened?" she asked. Everyone was looking at him.

"It was the space aliens…" Remus said, before making his escape with many of the occupants yelling at him as he did so.

TBC


End file.
